


Knife Play: Tsukumogami

by CovenOfRapture (TheTermi)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Japanese Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Blood, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Knifeplay, Tsukumogami, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTermi/pseuds/CovenOfRapture
Summary: Day one of Kinktober prompts. I am a huge fan of supernatural/sci-fi works, and want to combine those elements with another favorite of mine ;). This is my first writing challenge I'm doing, so feel free to send feedback or ask any questions. I will try to get to them as soon as possible. I will try to leave a brief summary about the creatures in the stories. Some are well known, but I have a few that might need some background.Also, Some of the creatures I write about are not from where I live and am just doing my best to do a little research and then write about them. If you are from where they are, or you know about them, please let me know if what I have written is bad. While I don't want to offend and just love writing about mythical legends of places I'm not from, I know that it's easy to make a mistake and would like to be corrected if need be. I will try to remember to put a note on the stories that you need to look out for.I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012488
Kudos: 1





	Knife Play: Tsukumogami

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story from a place I am not from. I do have a bit more knowledge of Japan then other places though, as I have taken a few college classes on it, and will be getting a minor in Japanese. Some Japanese friends were also consulted, but still feel free to let me know if I missed something.

You feel the flat slide of the blade caress over your shoulder, starting on the left and moving to the right. A small gasp leaves your lips but you otherwise remain composed. The more you showed your anticipation, the longer he liked to tease. You learned this the hard way, so now you school your reactions.

He knows this, of course, having acquainted himself with what you like. It’s a fun game of pretend you play, seeing who gives in first. He’s apparently in a competitive mood, for he tisks at the restraint you show.

“Don’t be shy, the sounds you make are quite lovely.”

His words are sweet, but you know them to be a trap. You pierce your lips and stand a little straighter. You can’t see his reaction, your eyes have cloth around them, but you imagine he looks amused; knowing full well that you would not fall for that.

“Well, if you insist on remaining so quiet, I’ll just have to work it out of you.”

Quick on his word, you feel the sharp blade of the knife slowly run up your lower back to the nape of your neck. The pressure’s light, but you know it won't stay that way. You occasionally feel the brush of fabric as he circles around you, trying to figure out the best way to continue. These are practiced movements, but the first time you and he indulged in this, the worry about your safety kept anything past a certain point from happening. He now knows how well you can handle, and want, the bite of the blade.

The next brush of the knife is from its point, as he drags it across your left breast. He circles the nipple before flicking it, digging in slightly. He repeats the movement several times before moving to the other brest and offering the same slow torture. He alternates between the two, increasing the pressure each time till it's just shy of piercing flesh. Your breath increases in tempo, and your feets shift your weight back and forth. He hums and moves the blade under your chin and tils it up. You feel his lips brush ever so lightly against yours and lean into it. He allows it, for just a moment, relishing in the softness of him, before pushing you away, the knife against your throat. A low level heat had settled in your stomach since the moment he told you to take off your clothes and stand in the center of the room; and it has only become more enveloping the longer this has gone on. You now feel a small trail of slick starting to drip down your leg.

He must have noticed, as he removes the knife blade from your throat and drags it up your inner thigh. He gets right up to your glistening lips to gather some of your wetness before pulling away. He makes a pleased sound in his throat

“As smooth and warm as always. I love feeling how excited you are against my blade.”

His words are not just for show, as he truly could feel things that are touching the blade. It’s the object his spirit is tied to; a _Tsukumogami_ of a _Tantō_ blade. It acts as a sort of extra limb when he takes on his human form. His ability to sense things on the blade only heightens the experience for both of us.  
He lifts the blade covered in slick to your lips, your tongue flicks out to taste it. He retracts if after you've had a good taste and wipes it clean on your shoulder. A small whimper involuntarily leaves you at the cool trail it leaves on your skin.

“Now, now, you were so set on being silent. It would be a shame to give up now.”

The blade digs into your sternum and he pulls down; leaving a long red scratch trailing to your belly button. You bite your lip as tears start to well in your eyes, and he repeats the motion several times until you're sure there's a giant braid of scratches trailing down your torso. On his final swipe downward, he presses hard enough for small beads of blood to come up, and your tears spill over. Your moan is heavy with pain and pleasure, and you've already given up on keeping your voice controlled. Several more cuts, and you can feel small drops of blood sliding down your body. His hand brushes over your stomach, smearing the blood across your skin. He’s writing something on you and you can only imagine how stunning you look. Gorgeous _kanji_ , a brilliant shade of red littering your body, copper tang coasting your tongue and no doubt his. It’s in his nature to spill crimson, and seeing you marked by his blade does things to him.

He drags the knife up your scratches catching some of the blood and brings it to his lips. His tongue flickers out to taste it and he hums in satisfaction. Not wanting you to miss out, he kisses you deeply, smearing the blood into your tongue to taste. It’s a dizzying feeling and your legs start to waver underneath you. He puts the hand covered in blood around your waist to hold you up and the cool fabric of his _montsuki_ helps ground you. The knife returns to your body as it starts scratching onto your back in the same manner as the ones on your front. There is no build up this time, immediately piercing the skin and letting your blood start to flow. Your senses become hazy and you can barely make out the noises you make. You're getting close to your limit and you need something to happen. Full blown sobs are being wretched from your chest.

Mercifully, he pulls the blade away and you can hear the sound of it being sheathed. His hands return a moment later to cup your face lovingly. 

“Take your time, I’m right here.”

Tears are staining your face and you are lightheaded. He just gently caresses your cheeks with his thumbs as he waits for you to become more aware. Moments pass, and you eventually calm your breathing. He notices you relax, pulling back and untying the blind fold. It flutters to the ground and you blink your eyes as they adjust to the darkness. The first thing you notice are his eyes, steel gray staring into yours. His facial expression full of adoration and a small smile graces his lips. His long black hair is out of it’s tie and it drapes over his shoulders. He is still fully dressed save his footwear. A dark green _kimono_ with a black _montsuki_ and _hakama_ is stunning against his pale skin. You can’t help but smile back at him.

“How are you feeling?”

“Good.”

“Would you like to continue?”

“Yes.”

“Alright.” and with that, he starts removing his clothes. It’s a practiced art by now, and in no time he stands before you in his untied _nagajuban._ He starts sliding it off his shoulder with one hand and reaches out to cup your breast with the other; never one to keep still. He kneads it with force and you whine at the sensation. The scratches left over from earlier provide the menstruation with an edge of sting, heightening the experience. 

His final piece of clothing hits the ground and he’s on you. An arm wraps around your waist and the other fists a hand into your hair. He tilts your head back and attacks your neck with his teeth, sucking and biting to further leave marks on your skin. You moan, throwing your hands over his shoulders waiting for the assault on your neck to slow. He smiles against your skin and leans back. Not wanting to give him another chance to tease, you pull him forward and into a kiss. He presses into you as the kiss gets more intense and you can feel his arousal press against your stomach. Your hand wanders down to it and starts stroking it slowly; he stills for a moment at the stimulation but quickly moves the hand not in your hair between your legs to return the favor. You fall more into him as he rubs your clit, slow and light. For a moment, you both just bask in the other as you pleasure each other. But all good things must end, and you are both looking forward to what comes next. 

He pulls his hand from your clit, and lets go of your hair. Before you can ask what he’s doing, he lifts you up into a bridal carry. You let out a small gasp in surprise as he starts making his way further into the building towards the bedroom. Blood starts to get smeared on his forearms from the marks on your back and the pain from the contact sends a shock or arousal down your body. You move your mouth to his neck and make hickies on to the flawless skin.

He reaches the futon and gently lays you onto it, proceeding to crawl up your body to kiss you again. You can never get enough and neither can he. His hands wander to your breasts, pinching and flicking your nipples. Your sounds of pleasure bounce off the walls, encouraging his actions, and your hands fist in his hair. His hands move down your body further until one is holding you down at your hip and the other starts stroking your soaking folds. You writhe, the sensation almost too much, but his hand keeps you still while working you up. Two of his fingers slide easily into you, while his thumb rubs your clit. He curls his fingers, finding your g-spot and you scream. His pace is agonizing, almost enough to send you over the edge, but not quite. You try to move your hips, hoping to get the stimulation on your clit to do the job, but you get nowhere. He looks into your eyes and he’s smirking, knowing just how frustrated you are and reveling in it. You try to glare at him, but from the widening of the smirk, you figure you only look more desperate.

“If you want something all you have to do is ask.”  
You pout even more, laying your head down and looking away in defiance. He’s still looking up at you, having stopped his ministrations while waiting for you to beg. You stay silent, not wanting to feed into his already big ego and hoping his arousal is enough to start things back up again. He shrugs, and eventually starts moving again, but instead of further stimulating you, he starts moving to take his fingers out. Your hands fly to his wrist to try and keep then in and you almost double over with the speed you sit up at. He does stop when you grab him though, and he looks back into your eyes; a cocky eyebrow raised in challenge. You are to frustrated with this, so you just concede.

“Pleaes..”

He is not letting you off easy though. “Please what?”

You don’t answer for a moment, and he resumes his withdrawal. You whine and give him what he wants.

“Please let me come.”

The shit eating grin on his face is insufferable, but he puts his fingers all the way back in. “well, why didn’t you just say so earlier.” 

He picks up at the pace he left off on, but his thumb now moves fast enough against your clit to give you the edge you lacked earlier. It doesn’t take long before you are hurled off the edge and your first orgasm surges through your body. His fingers work you through it and he removes them once your body stops shaking. He catches your eye as he licks his fingers free of your arousal. God, you're such a mess.

He hooks your leg over his shoulder and moves you further down the bed. His other hand grabs his member and lines it up to your opening, and slowly starts pushing in. Even after working you open there is a stretch and it feels amazing. He gets to the hilt and stops for a moment, letting you adjust to the size. You nod, letting him know you are ready, and he pulls out slowly, almost sliding out, before slamming back into you. You scream as he sets a blistering pace, and it takes most of your concentration to simply hold on to him. The sounds of your moans and slap of skin fills your ears, and for a few moments it’s overwhelming. The strength behind his thrusts rocks you, and the scratches on your back rub against the mat, stinging your back and hurling you closer to your climax. You're very close when he pulls out. You whine, starting to complain, when he flips you over onto your hands and knees and slams back into you to resume his rough pace. His hands are on your hips, pulling you back onto his prick, and for a while that’s all the stimulation you get. But then he takes one of his hands and scratches down your back. You howl as he follows the cut marks, pulling at scabs that had started to form and causing the blood to start to flow again. His other hand eventually works its way down to where you are joined and starts to rub your clit. You're so close, just a little longer and you're there.

“Come for me.”

You do, and it’s explosive. Unlike your first. Which worked through you slowly, this one rocks your body all at once. You cling to him as it consumes you, and you hear him grunt something in Japanese before feeling his release hot and wet settle inside of you. He does a few more shallow thrusts, chasing the last bits of stimulation, before becoming still inside of you. You just hold each other for a while, waiting for your breaths to even out. They eventually do, and he pulls his soft prick from you and falls to your side. A small trail of cum follows and drips onto the sheets. Sweat is starting to cool on your skin and you shiver. He pulls you close and starts looking you over, making sure that major injuries did not befall you. You are tired, so you just lay limp in his arms while he examines the damage. Satisfied that you are alright, he pulls you against his chest and throws the blanket over you both. His skin is warm, so you snuggle more into his embrace. You are almost unconscious when you hear him speak.

“We’re going to have to wash the sheets in the morning.”

You yawn. “Have fun with that.”

He huffs in irritation, but you can tell that he’s smiling. “You're lucky I like you so much.”

You lean up to plank a peck on his cheek before settling back in. “I like you to.”

You're asleep before you can feel the kiss he returns on your forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukumogami: a creature of Japanese origin. it was believes that if an item survived for 100 years, a spirit or kami would appear.
> 
> Tantō : a traditional Japanese sword about 15-30cm in length.
> 
> Kanji: Chinese character that Japan uses to convey words.
> 
> Montsuki: a Japanese half-coat, usually a dark color, that has the wearers family crests on it.
> 
> Kimono: Traditional Japanese robe with square sleeves and a rectangular shape. comes in many color and styles.
> 
> Hakama: traditional Japanese pants that went over the kimono. tied at the waist and falls to about ankle level. has 7 pleats in the fabric.
> 
> Nagajuban: a white cotton robe worn underneath everything else
> 
> side note: my name for him is Tsurugi (剣貴 meaning 'precious sword'). I imagine he's been around since the Heian Period (794-1185) and the sword that he is attached to was passed down for a while, and once he manifested, it was donated to a Buddhist temple. Because he is attached to a sword, he is good at protecting the places he resides at. The image is what I imagine him wearing in the story.


End file.
